To Be A Lady
by Lioness-Goddess
Summary: Arnia of Kennan, daughter of Keladry and Cleon, has come of age. Instead of going to the palace to win her shield as her parents expected, she wants to become a lady, much to the surprise of her knightmother. But becoming a lady can be just as hard as bec


Arnia of Kennan padded through the quiet hallways, her Yamani slippers slipping slightly over the flagstone. This section of the house wasn't  
usually so quiet, but her three older brothers had gone hunting, and her two younger brothers were on a trip with her Uncle Inness. It was nice to have the large abode to herself and her parents, but the silence was disconcerting.

Coming to a large, solid oak door, Arnia gave two hard raps. It opened to reveal her father, Cleon of Kennan. "You wanted to see me, Papa?" She asked. Cleon grinned and nodded, and let her in further so she could see her mother, Lady Knight Keladry of Kennan sitting in a chair by the fireplace. Arnia was confused. "Mama?"

"Your father and I both wanted to talk to you, actually," Kel said. "You have to choose where you want to go when the summer is over. You've given no indication of it."

Here it comes, Arnia thought grimly. "I have thought about it."

Cleon raised a brow. "Oh? And where would you like to go?"

"If you'd like to go to the palace to earn your shield, you know we'll be behind you one hundred percent," Kel interjected, sitting forward in her chair eagerly. "You'll still be outnumbered by the boys, but there's still a few girls who are trying now, I've heard-"

"Mama," Arnia interrupted her mother, "I don't want to go to the palace."

Both her parents blinked at her. All three of their sons who were old enough had gone to the palace to earn their shields as knights as their mother and father had. Arnia had been expected to want to do the same.

"Not the palace then," Kel said with a frown, "You could join the Riders, or-"

"Mama!" Arnia said more forcefully this time. "I don't want to be a warrior. I want to be a lady. I want to go to court and be part of the balls and banquets, not serving at them."

"You want to go to the convent then?" Her father asked carefully, ginger brows coming together.

"Yes, Papa." Arnia said with a small sigh. She turned to her mother. "Are you disappointed?"

"No, of course not, _musume_," Kel said, using her Yamani pet name for her daughter. "You can go now, if you wish."

Arnia placed her hands flat on her thighs and bowed Yamani-style as her mother had taught her. "Thank you Mama, Papa." She said.

"Now listen, my dear," Cleon said as he led his daughter to the door, "Earning your shield is a lot of work. But that doesn't mean being a lady isn't."

"Papa?" Arnia looked up at her tall father, a questioning look on her features.

Cleon winked at her. "You may even be expected to work harder." He laughed at his daughter's puzzled expression and gave her a gentle shove. "Go, find something you enjoy, you may not have time for it later."

Arnia smiled back and took off toward her rooms.

-

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Keladry asked for the millionth time. She pulled her horse Spirit closer to her daughter's calm Ripple.

"Ma-ma!" Arnia near-whined, "I've told you a million times I do!" They had left for the convent in the morning, and Kel had asked of little else.

"Alright, alright." Kel chuckled. "I just want to make sure you're doing what you want to do."

"I am," Arnia said firmly, and fell her mare in behind her mother's mount.

-

Mistress Erana of Rose Creek was a formidable woman in her early forties. Grey and white curls that fell loose from their pins framed sharp blue eyes. "Well, I can assure you that you will be a proper young lady when you leave us in six years," she said, after surveying Arnia and her mother for a few moments.

Mistress Erana turned her head toward Keladry. "Has she any servants?" Kel shook her head. "Very well. If she should need assistance, she will get it from one of our own." Looking back at Arnia, she said, "You will want to inspect your rooms before supper."

Taking the hint, Arnia stood and curtsied to the Mistress before heading for the door. Her mother stayed behind to clarify a few points.

My mother earned her shield against all the odds, Arnia thought fiercely. I can work just as hard to be a lady.


End file.
